


2 Boys, 1 Bed

by destielfluffnstuff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Universe, Cuddles, First Time, Fluff, M/M, No Spoilers, cuteness, happy fic, naps, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielfluffnstuff/pseuds/destielfluffnstuff
Summary: Dean and Cas have to share a bed. Cuddles happen.





	2 Boys, 1 Bed

“This can’t be right, there’s got to be a two bed room available,” Dean grumbled, looking around the sparse motel room. There wasn’t even a couch, when they booked the room he’d assumed the room would have one. “There’s only three cars in the parking lot!”

“You heard the girl at the front counter, most of the rooms are under renovation,” Castiel said, sitting down on the edge of the kingsized bed and starting to take off his shoes. “It’s a very large bed, Dean, there’s more than enough room for the two of us.”

Dean shuffled nervously, ignoring the voice in his head that liked the idea of sharing a bed with Castiel. Nope. Nope nope nope. “Um, no that’s okay, I’ll uh… I’ll sleep on the floor…”

Castiel looked down at the hard tiles. “Dean, don’t be ridiculous, you can’t possibly sleep on that floor.” He put a hand on the bed. “Despite the troublesome appearance of this motel, this is actually a very nice mattress. It’s memory foam, soft at first, but firm enough for proper support.”

Dean couldn’t help but smile a little. Ever since Castiel’s most recent partial fall from grace, he’d come to really appreciate a good mattress. He’d lost some mojo and needed sleep most nights. He’d started leaving Yelp reviews every time they stopped at a motel, describing the quality of the mattress in great detail.

Castiel frowned, clearly confused why this would bother Dean so much. “If you do not want to share a bed with me, why don’t you just go book another room?”

Dean grumbled to himself and shook his head. “Can’t do that, we’re a little short on funds and I need to make sure we have enough left to fuel up Baby in the morning.”

Castiel nodded, appearing resolute. “Very well. In that case, if anyone is going to sleep on the floor, it will be me. It’s not your fault that I now require sleep.” He started to get up off the bed.

Dean let out a deep sigh. “No way. No. You’re not sleeping on the floor.” Damn angel loved a good night’s sleep so damn much. Dean wasn’t going to be the one to take that from him. “Whatever, you’re right. It’s a huge bed. We can share, it’s fine.”

Dean turned and headed for the bathroom, hiding his red face from the other man’s eyes. Whatever, he could do this, no big deal.

Ugh, sure.

Dean tried not to think about it while he got ready for bed. He considered going fully clothed, but he decided that would be too obvious, so he stuck to his usual teeshirt and briefs. When he finally climbed into the bed he made sure to stay as close to his edge as possible.

Castiel was already under the blankets, eyes closed. “Goodnight, Dean,” he murmured.

Dean couldn’t help the small smile on his lips. “Goodnight, Cas.”

* * *

Dean suddenly woke to a dark room, and it took him a moment to realize what woke him. Dean was laying on his stomach and there was an arm draped across his back. He managed to remember he was in bed with Castiel before he went for the gun under his pillow.

Sleep cleared from Dean’s mind as he realized what that meant, and he turned to look at Castiel. He was stretched out on his side facing Dean, one arm loosely draped over his back.

Cas was cuddling him. Or maybe not quite? It was just a stray arm over his back, that wasn’t cuddling. That was just… something else, but definitely not cuddling.

Dean had to get out from under Castiel’s arm without waking him, that way he could pretend none of this had ever happened. If he could just slowly slip free… He slowly turned on his side away from Cas, trying to slip out of the bed.

As Dean tried to move, the loose arm wrapped around his waist and Castiel grumbled in his sleep, moving closer. Dean went still, fearing Castiel would wake.

By the time the former angel settled down again, Dean realized he’d been left stretched out on his side with Castiel’s arm firmly wrapped around his middle.

Ok, _this_ was definitely cuddling.

Dean lay there, trying to come up with a way to get free without waking Castiel. Only it was hard to think with Castiel’s arm so heavy and secure around him, and his breath so warm on the back of his neck. It made his head spin and his stomach flip.

Maybe he could just steal a few moments, let himself enjoy this forbidden fantasy he’d been trying to ignore for so many years. What was the harm?

Dean closed his eyes, letting himself imagine this was real. Tension drained from his body, and he let out a deep sigh.

Before he realized it, he was asleep.

* * *

The room was still dark when Dean slowly drifted from sleep, pulled awake by Castiel moving. He frowned a little, then smiled as he felt the other man come closer. His chest pressed to Dean’s back and his face nuzzled into his neck, his strong arm still tight around him.

Dean didn’t even consider escaping this time. He just didn’t want to.

He easily slipped back into sleep.

* * *

The third time Dean woke, the room was filled with the soft light of early morning sun, filtering through the curtains. He felt rested and so comfortable, Castiel still snuggled up to his back.

Dean couldn’t remember ever feeling so at peace. Maybe if he laid totally still Castiel wouldn’t wake and he could enjoy this a little while longer.

Because he knew this didn’t mean anything. Cas was an affectionate guy, he loved a good hug, it was just some instinct in his sleep. It didn’t mean he felt anything for Dean. Didn’t mean he returned the feelings Dean worked so hard to hide.

So Dean would enjoy this as long as he could, until it was gone. He listened to Castiel’s deep breathing, focused on the gentle touch of his face against Dean’s neck, savored the firm contact of Castiel’s well muscled chest against his back.

Dean stiffened as Castiel sighed behind him, nuzzling into his hair. For a moment he thought he’d woken, but his breathing was still deep and regular.

“Dean…” Castiel murmured, voice heavy with sleep.

Dean realized the other man was talking in his sleep, and he held his breath, waiting to see what he’d say. His mouth fell open when when felt the other man’s leg push between his, tangling them together.

“Dean…” Castiel repeated, voice deep and thick. “My Dean…” His arm tightened around Dean’s middle.

Dean’s heart raced, shock and hope vying for attention. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, couldn’t even start to believe what it meant.

Dean’s tension must have woken Cas, because suddenly Dean could feel the other man freeze up and hear his breath catch.

For a moment they both laid there, not moving.

Then Castiel started to pull away, letting go of Dean’s waist and untangling their legs.

“No. No wait,” Dean said, grabbing Castiel’s arm before he could second guess himself. “Don’t go.”

Castiel froze, his whole body tense.

“Please stay.” Dean laced their fingers together, keeping Castiel’s arm in place around him. This was somehow easier, not having to look at Castiel while he spoke. As it was he could still barely get his voice above a whisper. “I think… I think we want the same thing.”

Castiel relaxed only a little. “We do?” His voice was low and anxious.

Dean forced himself to turn in Castiel’s arms so he could look at the other man. He was relieved when he saw his own hope and fear reflected in bright blue eyes.

_Screw it._

Dean closed the small gap, pressing a gentle kiss to Castiel’s lips. They were both very still for a moment, then Castiel surged forward, deepening the kiss. Dean’s pleased moan was muffled as he was firmly pressed into the soft bed, and he was not at all disappointed to find Castiel could be so assertive.

Castiel pulled back and stared down at him, wonder and desire burning in his eyes.

Dean grinned up at him, suddenly realizing his mouth tasted only of Cas and a faint, fresh minty taste. “Did you grace brush our teeth before you kissed me?”

Castiel smirked. “I’ve imagined our first kiss many times, Dean. Morning breath was never in my fantasies.”

Dean laughed and pulled Castiel down for more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! This story is also on Tumblr if you like reblogging things: [destielfluffnstuff.tumblr.com](http://destielfluffnstuff.tumblr.com/post/175554620636/destiel-fic-2-boys-1-bed) <3


End file.
